Smoke bomb of lust
by Kpuffs
Summary: Sanji pines after Zoro but he seems to refuse the cook, Usopp makes a new invention, and it accidently detonates on Zoro! What will happen when this smoke bomb of lust effects him? Will the unsuspecting cook survive the attack that is Zoro? - bad summary im so sorry lol. Zoro Sanji pairing! Yaoi, explicit. Don't touch it if your not 18. One shot! R&R -Kpuff Slight reworks 4/27/16


Smoke bomb of Lust

One Shot

Smells of bacon and pancakes cooking fill the galley with their mouthwatering aroma. As I sit at the kitchen island sipping my morning coffee I can't help but think about what a wonderful life it is living here on this ship, with all my friends and the freedom of the lovely sea beneath us and all around us. Sighing in content, I get up to make my way back to the stove to finish the preparations for breakfast; the rest of the crew should be up shortly. Glancing out of the window near the door I see him out there, swinging around his enormous weights, I find myself unable to tear my gaze away from his form. Sweating, mouth parted with breath coming in short pants, muscles bulging deliciously under the weights he's using. Noticing he's stopped, I glance up to his face to find him staring at me, 'Oh shit he caught me staring, again.' He now has a questioning look plastered on his face, feeling a bit daring this morning I smirk and wink seductively at him.

Not waiting around to see his reaction; I quickly walk the rest of the way to the stove puffing anxiously on my cigarette. I begin whisking up a fluffy whipped cream for the pancakes, 'I wish he would just catch onto why I stare at him so often, I don't know how much more obvious I can be without walking over to him and sitting down on his lap. He's either an idiot, asexual or is in no way inclined towards men or it's just me he doesn't like. I constantly find myself gazing at him at all times in the day, and he usually catches me at it, my mind is constantly filled with images and thoughts of him. That deep gravelly voice of his, his powerful tanned body, his soft green hair and let's not forget our constant fights. I love those fights and our arguments, it's so exhilarating to feel the power of him trying to take me down, feel his body heat overwhelming me and his breath on my face and neck.' Dabbing at my nose bleed I groan out loud, "Damn I've got it bad don't I?" Sniffling I finish up setting the table, and head to the door to ring the bell, signaling to the crew that food is ready. 'I don't want to give up on him; I just need to be more forward. Let's hope this doesn't get me killed.'

With breakfast out of the way I decide to enjoy the nice weather, I head out to the main deck to see what everyone else is up to. Shutting the door and locking it behind me I take a deep inhale of my cigarette and tilt my head up towards the sky, admiring the almost cloudless sunny day. Looking around the main deck, I spy Brook and Franky messing around with their instruments, fixing them up and tuning them. Looking towards the right I see Nami and Robin sun bathing their delicate bodies in their usual spot on the ship, sighing at the lovely sight I call out to them, "Nami-San, Robin-Chawn how are my lovely angles doing?" Nami rolls her eyes and Robin chuckles; they both wave at me as I make my way to the upper deck to see what the others are up to.

Once I make it up the stairs I find Luffy and Chopper are sitting with Usopp, and it looks like Usopp's working on a new invention, 'I really hope he doesn't blow a hole in the ship again.' Walking to the back of the upper deck I see Zoro sitting cross legged, he's cleaning his swords and looking quite focused on it. His face is doing that adorable thing it does when he's really concentrating hard on something; the corners of his lips pull down into a slight frown and his eye brows draw together into a semi scowl, 'So cute'. I make my way over to Zoro and lean my elbows on the railing, facing the sea and take another drag from my cigarette, 'I want to try to get some kind of reaction out of him, I seriously hope he doesn't try to cut me up for this.

Turning myself around I lean my body back on the railing elbows resting again on it, only this time I'm looking towards the Mikan trees. I glance down at Zoro who's sitting to my left, we make eye contact for a moment, he glares at me and draws his attention back to his swords, "The hell do you want shit-cook, m'busy."

Scoffing, I reply, "Just wanted to make sure you were giving your grass head enough sunlight, don't want you withering away on us." Zoro huffs in response, not going for the bait. Frowning slightly I sit down to his right, close enough so that our knees are touching. When he tenses but doesn't move away, I smirk at the small victory that is 'getting closer to the idiot'. I watch Zoro as he continues to clean his swords; I think he might almost be finished as he's using that funny cotton ball on the sword now. 'Ok Sanji, man up, time to make a move!' I glance over to his one good eye to see him still focused on his work, steeling myself I place my right hand on his left knee and rest my left hand on his left shoulder and lean in so our faces are only mere inches apart. He immediately starts then freezes, noting that he hasn't shoved me off him; I quickly ask "So what is that cotton ball thing anyways, it's kind of funny looking." When he doesn't reply but remains frozen I become slightly concerned, knot forming in the pit of my stomach at where this is probably going to end. Quirking my eye brow I decide to take another risk, moving my index finger I stroke it against the side of his neck just under his ear and whisper, "You ok in there Marimo? Too much moss growing in there?" He finally moves after another moment or two, he calmly sets down the cotton swab doohickey and his sword.

He turns his head and glares at me murderously; my eyes go wide, feeling his body tensing up he growls out, "Cook, get off me, now." Dread now flowing freely through my veins I quickly tear myself off of him and scoot away, putting a sizable gab in between us. He then stands up quickly and sheaths his sword and gathers up the equipment he was using, he stalks off back down to the main deck without looking back once or saying anything else.

'Fuck!' I run my hand over my face, 'Pretty sure that was a clear sign of hell fucking no.' Groaning in frustration I get up, deciding to go hide in the kitchen for a while, at least until I stop feeling like there's a knife slowly twisting in my gut. As I walk past Luffy, Chopper and Usopp, it looks like Usopp has almost finished his new invention, it appears to be some sort of pink round bomb, not really caring what it is I opt to ignore their yells of excitement and continue down the stairs. I quickly look around to see if I spot Zoro anywhere, not seeing him immediately I let out a breath of relief and make my way into the galley having unlocked it and shut it firmly behind me. Needing something to distract myself with, I start on preparations for lunch, chopping up veggies for the salad I'll be making.

Slamming my locker door shut I can't help but be pissed off at that damn shitty cook, 'If he keeps toying with me like this I might actually stab him. Ever sense we all got back together after being apart for a couple years he's been staring at me, it's odd. Especially earlier, the hell was that! Right in front of Luffy and the others, getting all up in my space like that, I stopped letting myself fall for that bastard a long time ago. Its painfully obvious how much of a womanizer he is, I came to terms long ago that there would never be anything between us, but here he is winking at me and giving me all these mixed signals all while he still prances around the ship to attend to his beautiful flowers. The fuck is he playing at! I won't deny I'm attracted to him still, but I know nothing will come of it. Ugh, that's it; I'm going in there and asking him what the hell this has all been about! I can feel his eyes on me all the time, and now he goes and basically lays on me and caresses my neck?!'  
Storming out of the men's bunk room I stomp my way to the galley, just as I get up the stairs I here Usopp yell, "Look out!" Before I can react I'm surrounded in a pink fog, coughing and eyes watering from it I black out.

Hearing Usopp yell followed by the sound of a small explosion, I can only assume his invention backfired. Guess I was right; let's hope the hole he makes isn't too big this time. Looking back down to my cutting board I continue chopping up the broccoli and cauliflower. Hearing the galley door open and close I glance behind me to see Zoro making his way over, feeling that damn knife come back to stab me in the gut I look away from him. "What do you want shitty swordsman? Lunch won't be ready for a while yet."

I yelp as I feel strong arms wrap around my waist as I'm pulled back till my body is crushed against Zoro's chest. 'Oh shit, he's really going to do it isn't he, he's finally going to kill me!' Franticly I splutter, "Zoro wait, I'm really sorry for earil haaaa!"

My mind derails as soon as I feel his hot mouth pressing kisses to my exposed neck. Letting my head fall back to rest on his shoulder I feel his hands start to wonder over my body, one hand untucks my shirt and slips under it to ghost over my abs and up my chest to rub over one of the sensitive nubs. His other hand dives into my trousers past the curly blonde hair and starts to squeeze at my half hard member. I find myself at a loss for words at this sudden attack of lust and eagerness. I let a moan slip past my lips at the feeling of finally having Zoro's strong body pressing me up against him and those big callused hands touching me just where I've pictured him touching hundreds of times. I turn my head to face him, seeing his eye clouded over with lust I groan at the sight, "Zoro, I'm so glad you're in here, I was worried you didn't want me." Zoro just responds with a growl and captures my lips with his in a hungry unforgiving kiss. I gasp when he runs a thumb over the head of my dick, smearing the fluid around and starting to pump up and down, he uses that opportunity to plunge his tongue in to my mouth. Reaching behind his head I grasp on to his hair and cling to the edge of the counter with my other hand as he jerks me off mercilessly. Feeling a hardness pressing onto my ass I press back against it and grind earning a loud grunt from him. Feeling pure bliss flood my body I whisper, "Zoro, ahhh, Zoro I love you."

I'm getting close, I pull away from the kiss to revel in the look on his face, when the door slams open and I jerk in surprise and panic to find Usopp staring at us wide eyed. 'Of course the idiot would neglect to lock the door.' Sighing in exasperation, I open my mouth to tell Usopp the show isn't free, but before I can do that he's hurrying over to us with a guilty look on his face. I unwind my hand from Zoro's hair while trying to pull Zoro off only to find he's not budging and to my utter horror he's still jerking on my softening cock, I hadn't noticed as I was too shocked to find Usopp staring at us. "Oi, idiot, knock it off, we got caught!" I'm shocked again to find Usopp actually trying to help me pull Zoro off.

"Sanji I'm so sorry, I had no idea he would come in here and start molesting you!" Usopp says looking seriously regretful.

"Uhm, sorry what the hell are you talking about?" I say as Usopp finally helps get Zoro off me, as soon as he's free of me I find Zoro has now started to feel up Usopp! "What the hell are you doing Zoro? I thought…."

"Whoa down boy!" Usopp says as he gently takes Zoro's hands off his chest and starts to tie his wrists behind his back with a rope pulled from his pack. "Yeah sorry about this Sanji, I was working on a new kind of smoke bomb earlier and Luffy accidently knocked it out of my hand, it fell and landed right in front of Zoro. It's a new Lust smoke bomb, I made it to try and distract our enemies and it looks like it actually works!"

Dread squeezes my heart, 'Oh hell no, so this was all just because of some experiment, some drug!' "Please tell me your joking Usopp; this was all because of your invention?" I feel my heart pound heavily in my chest and I can hear the blood pounding in my ears.

Usopp looks at me strangely, "Well yes, it was a lust concoction, its meant to make whoever inhales the smoke to become blindingly aroused and look to anyone to take care of the lust, it only lasts for about 15-20 minutes at the most. Did you think he came in here to do that with you, on purpose?" Seeing me cast my gaze over Zoro struggling against his confines to try kissing any part of Usopp he can get close to, and then look down at the floor with brows drawn down, Usopp puts two and two together. "Oh my god, Sanji, I had no idea you liked him! Well if it makes you feel any better once he snaps out of it he's going to remember everything."

Usopp smiles brightly at me and I feel sick. 'Oh shit, this is not good. As soon as he snaps out of it he's not only going to kill Usopp but he's probably going to kill me too for not stopping him. So earlier when he looked like he wanted to kill me for getting in his space was not a misunderstanding, he still feels that way. He only came in here and started to feel me up because of a drug, not because he wanted to be with me or wanted to touch me like that.' Swallowing thickly and fixing my shirt I mumble, "You might want to tie him to the mast; as soon as he wakes up he's going to kill you and probably me too." As soon as the words leave my mouth Usopp's eyes pop out of his head, dragging Zoro with him he heads out of the galley to do just that, leaving the door to swing shut on its own.

Feeling like my heart has shattered I can't stand to be in this room any more. My kitchen, the only place I usually always feel safe and calm now harbors one of my best and worst memories. I quickly finish up lunch and shove it in the fridge for the others to find, I have to get out of here. I leave through the front door, on my way down I glance to the main deck to see Nami hitting Luffy and Usopp over the head for being idiots, as well as see Zoro tied to the mast and shaking his head as if he's trying to clear it. 'Fuck, he must be coming out if it already.' I hurry down to the lower storage room and lock myself in. I'm not usually this much of a coward, but this day couldn't seriously get any worse, it might actually be better if Zoro does put me out of my misery.

I could have gotten over Zoro not wanting me to go near him. Having him suddenly eagerly touching me and making all my fantasies become a reality, only to then be told it was all a lie, that he couldn't control what he was doing. This is all just too much for one day. I love that idiot and I want to be with him, but I can't. He'll never want me in that way, not unless he's drugged out of his mind. Feeling tears run down my face, I just let it happen, it's better to get it out now while the others can't see it. I let my misery and heart break out. I clutch on to my hair while choking on sobs, sniffling and whining pathetically before sliding down to the floor till I eventually stop crying. Feeling utterly exhausted, I curl up into a ball and fall into a dreamless sleep.

I wake to darkness and a tentative knocking on wood. I blink slowly, confused. I look around at the crates and boxes tied down to the floor and recall the events that transpired previously. Licking my dry lips, I rub the crust out of my eyes and get up, stretching my sore back from sleeping on the hard floor. Looking out of a nearby port hole up high on the wall, I can see it's become very dark out as stars are now bright in the sky. 'I can't believe I slept through lunch and dinner, I'll have to apologize to the crew.' Hearing the knocking again I stare at the door in front of me, afraid to see who it is. 'What if it's Zoro, will he just punch me in the face or gut me with Wado? What if it's not him and it's Nami or someone else come to see if I'm still alive down here, will that be any better since I most likely look like utter shit?' Taking a deep breath I make my way to the door and slowly open it. I keep my gaze to the floor staring at my own feet, afraid to look up and see who it is.

Feeling fingers grasp my chin and lift my face, I find myself staring at Zoro. He has a concerned expression on his face; his eye has a soft searching look to it. I brace myself for the damage I'm sure to receive for earlier. I close my eyes and tense up in preparation for the punch. I feel both his hands cup my face; just as I pry my eyes open in confusion he kisses me. It's nothing like the kiss we shared earlier, this one's gentle and slow, almost sweet. I feel myself melt into it; I place my hands on his shoulders to steady myself, my heart feels like it could burst I'm so happy. All too soon he pulls back and looks me in the eye and asks, "Did you really mean it?"

I blink a few times, "Uh, did I mean what?" He moves his hands from my face down to rest at my hips. He rubs his thumbs over the bone there in a very distracting manner.

"Earlier, when I uh, attacked you because of Usopp's stupid smoke bomb. You told me you loved me, did you mean that?" Zoro looks at me warily, almost like he's expecting me to start laughing and tell him it was all a joke. But it wasn't, and it looks like he really does remember everything that happened earlier.

I clear my throat and feel a blush burn my cheeks. I pull him towards me and start to back up into the storage room, "Let's talk in here, it's a bit more private." He allows me to tug him along; as soon as we are both in the room with the door shut and locked I turn around to face him with my back against the door. Taking a deep breath and letting it out through my nose I confess, "Yes, I do love you. I'm not really sure what's going on though, earlier today I tried to get close to you but you pushed me away. I got a clear message you didn't want me near you, and now you're here kissing me instead of punching me in the face?"

Zoro looks like he's extremely relived, his body was tense before and now he's completely relaxed. He takes a few steps until he's standing right in front of me, he brings his hand up and gently strokes his thumb just under my right eye along my cheek bone. "I had no idea you felt that way Sanji, I've noticed you staring, but I thought you were all about your lady's, so if figured you were just fucking with me. That's why I was so pissed earlier when you tried to get in my space and lean on me. I thought it was all a joke, I've loved you for a while now but I put those feelings aside because I never imagined you would ever feel the same way about me." Zoro finishes and rests his forehead against mine.

Feeling like I'm dreaming, I slide my arms into his robe and wrap them around his middle, hugging him close to me and resting my head on his chest. It feels right, like I'm home. I breathe in all that is Zoro, sweat, steel, and the sea, its intoxicating. "I respect women but I can't really bring myself to actually do anything intimate with them. I feel like I would be defiling them, so I just can't wrap my mind around it." I lift my head and start lazily kissing where his shoulder and neck meet. "But when I see you, I can't contain myself. I want to taste you, feel you, and be consumed by you." I bite down on the crook if his neck hard enough to leave a bruise, his reaction is immediate. He breaths in sharply and tightens his arms around me.

* (see bottom A/N note for song if you like)

Shoving his hips onto mine roughly, he pins me against the door and slams his right hand on to the wood next to my head. He takes my jaw in his other large hand and he tilts my face till I'm looking at him directly. His eye is clear but it's slowly fogging over, he's becoming drunk on the lust building between us. He strikes for my neck leaving bites, licks and kisses all the down the sides causing shivers and shudders to run up and down my spine. All I can manage to do in response is grasp onto the back of his shoulders and cling on to him for dear life, tossing my head back as far as I can to let him ravage my neck as he pleases. As he explores the pale column of my neck, he slides his right hand down to the collar of my shirt and begins to expertly unbutton it, he's not rushing but he's also not teasingly slow. Once he's finished flicking the buttons open he runs his hand over the expanse of my chest, sides and abs. His hand is hot and smooth even though I know they are callused, they feel incredible, lighting the skin he glides over on fire. Finally grazing over a nipple I can't hold back the moan at the sensation; he's relentless in his assault on my body. Teasing, pinching and pulling only to then rub over the nub gently, he breathes hotly in my ear licking at the shell of it, causing even more sounds to erupt from my throat. Squeezing a little tighter on my throat he begins trailing light kisses back down my neck and past my collar bone, he laps at my other nipple alternating between biting and then licking the dull pain away, still teasing at the other one with his skillful fingers. Unable to hold back any longer, my hips buck into his and I moan even louder having felt our hardness's press together enticingly.

Sliding the hand on my neck to my shoulder he pushes off the shirt; I wiggle my other shoulder, allowing the cloth to fully slide off my body to pool at my feet. He slides his hand off my shoulder and down my chest side till it rests on my belt buckle, never stopping his assault on my nipples. I move my hands from his shoulders to the front of his robe and begin to untie his sash, the robe slides of his shoulders and he stops his ministrations momentarily to unhook his swords and lay them down on the floor. Once he's done that he towers over me placing both hands on either side of my head and leers at me. Swallowing thickly I lean forward to bite and lick on his neck earning a pleased hum from him. Placing my hands on his hardened chest I sink down to my knees, sliding my hands down his chest as I go till they rest at his hips. I look back up to see him eyeing me hungrily, my pulse quickens as I drag my gaze away from his to focus back in front of me.

I finish untying the sash and unbutton the rest of the robe to let it fall to his feet. Licking my lips I unfasten his pants and pull them down without hesitation, I have wanted this too long to be shy now. Luckily for me he's not wearing any briefs to so I'm immediately greeted with the glorious sight of his stiff, weeping cock. He's kicked off his boots and I shove his pants down so they are now out of the way and I have a very naked, very aroused Zoro all to myself. Giving him an experimental squeeze I hear him groan in approval, feeling my pants tighten painfully, I lean forward and lap at the leaking tip, tasting the salty bitterness of his pre cum. Not a flavor I particularly enjoy, but since its him, I'll take it all, glancing up I meet his gaze and take all of him in my throat in one go. He jerks and curses in response one hand flying down to grab a handful of my blonde hair at the back of my head. Not breaking eye contact I slide my mouth off him almost all the way to the tip before I deep throat him back down till my nose is brushing against his mossy patch. I keep this up for a minute before he stops me, yanking me to my feet, crushing his lips to mine and immediately shoving his tongue in to taste himself in my tongue.

Having become very much impatient, he begins unbuckling my belt and undoing my pants as quickly as he can manage. I kick off my shoes and socks as he slides my pants and boxers down to my ankles and I step quickly out of them as he tosses them to the side. He moves so quickly I barely register what he's doing until I feel my member being surrounded by a perfect, wet heat that can only be his mouth. Feeling his tongue licking around the head I lose my mind, grasping both hands in his hair I force myself to stay still so I don't accidently choke him. Whining in the back of my throat as I feel him move off me I look down to complain until I see him sticking two of his thick fingers in his mouth, coating them thickly in his saliva. Seeing him pull his fingers back out and wiggle an eye brow lewdly at me, I snap my jaw closed and bite down on my lip to hold in the cry that tries to escape as I feel my cock hit the back of his throat. As he continues to worship my nether regions I feel him being to probe gently at my entrance, my eyes flutter close as the sensation, I swing my left leg over his shoulder to give him better access. He presses a bit harder and I refuse to hold in the moans now, I press back on to the finger forcing him to go in further.

There's pain yes, but there's also perfect pleasure as well. Throwing my head back I feel another finger join the first stretching my hole, and before long I see stars. Panting, face and chest flushed red I look back down to him and beg, "Please, Zoro… I need… more…"He pulls back off me and smirks, removing his fingers he stands up and captures my mouth yet again in another hungry, bruising kiss before he spins me around and shoves me into the wall. Wrapping his left hand around my neck and presses his thumb into the joint of my jaw, he grasps my hip with his right hand and yanks till he has me just where he wants me, he spreads my legs wider by tapping at my ankle with his foot. Whining in the back of my throat I feel the head of his cock tease at my entrance, I mentally brace myself. I cry out loud as he shoves himself all in on the first go and fuck it hurts, but the pain gives me even greater pleasure. He stills, giving my body a moment to adjust internally to the cock shoved deep inside. My body shivers and goose bumps flood my arms and legs, I wiggle my hips and whisper his name, "…Zoro…."

He gets it; he slowly pulls out almost entirely before snapping his hips forward harshly. He keeps this up, relentlessly fucking me into the wall until all I can do is brace myself against it as a constant flow of cry's and moans leave my mouth. My cock is painfully throbbing, aching for attention, anything. I try to move my hips forward to let it brush against the wall but he grips my hip harder and pulls me back so I'm just out of reach of it, he squeezes my throat harder and my eyes roll back in my head at the pleasure that rips through my body leaving me shuddering and my dick now constantly leaking. His thrusts are becoming erratic now, he must be so close, I reach back and grip on to his hair with my right hand, left still bracing myself on the wall. He finally grips tightly onto my cock and starts pumping me quickly, all it takes is a few before I'm screaming out his name, cursing and spilling all over his fingers and the wall in front of me. As I cum, my body tenses up and he shoves in as deep as he can before I feel him pulsing inside, releasing all he has into me. He curses loudly and calls out my name. I brace myself on the wall in front of me as I try to catch my breath; he rests his head on my shoulder and places his hands on top of mine on the wall, intertwining our fingers together. I feel my legs beginning to shake as he pulls his now soft cock out, takes a deep breath, lets it out through his nose and nuzzles my neck.

Wrapping his arms around my chest he pulls me back against him and he gently kisses my temple, whispering sweet nothings in my ear while using his other hand to rub his thumb over my bottom lip. I'm dead tired, he seems to notice this, taking a cloth from his discarded clothes he cleans me up as much as he can before dressing me. He sets me down against the wall as he dresses himself, once he's finished he picks me back up bridal style, I allow it because I can barely even register what's happening around me at the moment, I'm in a blissfully euphoric state. I close my eyes and just rest my head against his shoulder. I hear a door open and close, feel his movements as he walks us to… somewhere else on the ship. Hearing another door open I find the strength to open my eyes and look around, he closes the door behind us as I find he's taken us to the crow's nest. He looks down at me and gives a small tired smile, setting me down on a nearby bench he beings to pull out blankets and pillows from the storage area under a bench further into the room. I watch with mild interest as he fluffs pillows and positions the blankets just so. Once he seems satisfied with the make shift bed he removes his clothes and swords yet again. I ogle his gorgeous body as he makes his way back over to me. Helping me out of my clothes again he takes my hand and drags me over to the bed and lays us down. Grabbing another nearby blanket he tosses it over us to keep the chill of the night air off our naked bodies. I curl up into his side as he wraps his arms around me as we both fall into a sated and exhausted slumber.

End

*Listen to beyonce's song Crazy in Love if you wanna.  
Hello! I hope you enjoyed that! the plot came to me recently and I really wanted to put it on "paper." Please let me know what you thought! thanks! Also this was my first time writing full smut!


End file.
